Guard
Guard refers to the basic infantry unit in the Krimzon Guard. They served as enemies in Jak II, and were used to police the streets of Haven City, guard Haven City territories such as the Drill Platform and Weapons Factory, as well as military operations when needed.Jak II They are clad in crimson armor and carry an assault weapon for policing. Other variations of the guard include elite guards and hover guards (see below). History ''Daxter'' Guards appeared only a few times during Daxter. A squadron of guards arrested Jak in the opening cutscene, and additionally were seen patrolling Haven City. They also served as prison guards which Daxter had to sneak by to get past without getting caught.''Daxter'' (game) ''Jak II'' Guards were stationed in and around Haven City, policing the streets on foot and in zoomers, and enforcing the law of Baron Praxis. They also guard the Krimzon Guard Fortress during the missions "Escape from Fortress", "Blow up ammo at Fortress", and "Rescue friends in Fortress". They were also found stationed in the Dig Site during the mission "Destroy equipment at Dig". Jak also had to destroy forty hover guards in the mission "Destroy ship at Drill Platform". Hover guards were also seen in the missions "Rescue friends in Fortress" and "Protect Samos in Haven Forest". Elite guards made their first appearance after the mission "Defeat Baron in Mar's Tomb", where they were furthermore seen patrolling the streets along with regular guards. After the discovery of Mar's tomb, elite guards were also seen, bearing yellow armor that was tougher than the crimson. Post Jak II When the Krimzon Guard was dissolved after Ashelin Praxis succeeded her father, a new military force was established known as the Freedom League, and its units were referred to as soldiers. Soldiers consisted of former guards as well as Underground members.Jak 3 Characteristics Appearance All guards have facial tattoos in a specific pattern, and all seem to have the same physical build and appearance. They wear black underclothing, a metallic face mask, red visors and ear protection, and a mouth piece connected to two tubes leading to a tank placed on their back, presumably for oxygen. They also wear a red helmet and jaw-line protection. They have a silver-colored metal vest, crimson painted shoulder plates, arm guards, leg protection, knee pads, and boots. They also bear typical KG insignia, metal spurs, and a red or yellow scarf (depending on normal guard or elite guard). Behavior Guards patrol the city, either on foot or in a vehicle. They also guard certain KG facilities such as the Dig Site, Weapons Factory, and Krimzon Guard Fortress. If the alarm system is activated they will respond, depending on the level of danger, with force. They will also create roadblocks using zoomers in certain cases. There are three levels of security in the city: minor offenses, situations where only taser guards handle the situation, elevated offenses, triggered by minimum casualties result in riflemen and taser guards to try to stop the perpetrator, and major offenses, or critical situations result in riflemen and vehicles to intervene. Elite guard Elite guards are normal guards but require double damage before being defeated. They are clad in yellow armor, and were only brought in after the discovery of the Tomb of Mar. Hover guard Hover guards were deployed during the missions "Destroy ship at Drill Platform", "Rescue friends in Fortress", and "Protect Samos in Haven Forest" as automatic defenses for the airship tanker, KG prison, and the pursuit of the Life Seed respectively. Hover guards, unlike usual guards, are equipped with hover engines and dual blasters on their back. Equipment Weapons Guards primarily use either tasers or rifles. The rifle is able to fire multiple times in quick succession at an enemy from decent range, making it a formidable weapon. If an enemy does manage to come close, it can be used to butt them away melee-style. It is a plain gray rifle with a brown handle and a leather strap around the barrel, and appears to be semi-automatic. The taser is able to electrocute any enemy at close range. It is useless over range and can be outrun by Jak or a fast metal head. Another less common KG weapon is the grenade launcher, though in Jak II it was not seen within the city walls. They fired miniature dark eco bombs in an arc that would explode after a couple of seconds. Vehicles Guards use three different vehicles. They use two for policing the air ways of Haven City, both a specialized type of zoomer. The HellCat cruiser is a delta-shaped aircraft with an automatic turret and dual cannon towards the back (though the dual cannon was never used except in elite HellCat cruisers). The HellCat zoomer is a faster, lightweight HellCat, being only one seated with an automatic turret as well. Jet packs were also used, though only by hover guards. Combat Attacks Normally neutral unless provoked or when entering restricted areas, guards have a variety of possible ways to attack enemies. For close range there's the smack with the butt of their rifle or if holding one, a short-range shock from the taser. If equipped with a taser they will always attempt to close in on their targets when at a distance. The ones with rifles or grenade launchers will instead assume a standing or crouching position and take accurate aim with their weapons and repeatedly fire until hit or if the target is out of range or view. If in a vehicle they will either close in on an enemy and shoot it with the mounted turret, but if the enemy is using a vehicle himself they can also ram it full force without thought of consequence concerning his personal safety. Evasion Depending on the amount of guards after you and their equipment, it can be either very easy to avoid them or reasonably difficult. An easy strategy is to exit Haven City or enter any building, at times it is also possible to hide against walls (press the analog stick up against a flat wall), though this won't help if the alarm system as at its highest. The guards with tasers are easy to avoid due to the fact they can't fire while moving, the riflemen will be harder unless you can break their line of sight. If on foot it becomes more problematic, especially when on the streets. Guards can and will come from all directions, and the combination of guards equipped with tasers and rifles will quickly prove to be fatal without either repeatedly rolljumping for safety or using the JET-Board. If still on foot and fighting against zoomers then it becomes nearly impossible due to their sheer speed (easily capable of keeping up with you) and accuracy of the turrets. When using a zoomer it is pretty easy to loose them, just do not enter the higher hover zone as to avoid hitting other zoomers and simply fly away until the threat dies down. In the lower hover zone, it is however necessary to avoid hitting civilians or guards to prevent the guards from calling in reinforcements. Strategy The strength of the guards lies in their numbers and possible ways to attack an enemy. Riflemen will easily be able to pin you down while those with a taser close in on you (although them hitting each other is not rare), hover guards on the other hand are slower when firing but their speed and maneuverability adds for a whole different dimension of danger. For close range, the scatter gun does well. For long range, the blaster is a good weapon-of-choice. However the one weapon that is most useful and especially against guards is the peace maker. The fact that it eats ammo is completely irrelevant when you can kill a group of 3 to 4 guards with one shot and receive one ammo sphere for each one. The damage dealt by the arc lightning will prove amazingly effective against the commonly utilized clusters of guards, while the damage itself is an excellent way to down zoomers. Lastly the slight homing effect is very useful against hover guards or against riflemen when standing still to take aim is just not doable. Cameos *Guards appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as easter eggs flying in their HellCat cruisers. Gallery Hover guard screen.png|A hover guard. See also * Soldier * Guard script * Krimzon Guard References Category:Humans Category:Krimzon Guard